Why Can't We Be Friends
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Snape/Hermione fic, I wrote it when the 5th book came out but it's set in the future when Harry and Hermione are teachers at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore is of course meddling.


...

A Hermione/Snape fanfic.

...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with the characters. _

_..._

_A/N: I started this fic a few years ago, I think it was around when the fifth book came out, so nothing from the sixth or seventh book will be in here, it's following a different story line, but obviously in the future because Harry and Hermione are teachers at Hogwarts. _

_As always, please read and review, I love getting feedback, it lets me know people are reading my stories and/or like them. _

**...**

**Chapter One**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Thanks for the present. I can't believe I've been a teacher at Hogwarts for two and a half years now. Most of the teachers here have been really great and welcoming…except, of course, Severus Snape. He continues to insist that I call him Professor Snape, and he refuses to call me Hermione…he'll only refer to me as either Miss Granger or Professor Granger. It gets really frustrating sometimes, but I love my job. Harry's enjoying his job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as well. He's doing a great job of juggling his Auror responsibilities with his teaching ones. Not to mention, all the students here are thrilled that they have two of the people responsible for thwarting and destroying Voldemort teaching them. I thought that by the end of my first year they would have run out of questions…but they persist. _

_Crookshanks is definitely loving his chambers. He also enjoys terrorizing Mrs. Norris. Filch has tried to curse Crookshanks several times…but, he is a Squib, after all…and Crookshanks is quite fast. _

_So, everything here is great. Thanks again for the text…I've been missing my copy of Little Women for a while now. _

_With lots of love from,_

_Your Daughter, Hermione Granger._

Hermione folded the parchment, slid it into an envelope, and sent it away with her new owl, Socrates. Hermione loved being Hogwarts' Charms teacher. Her favorite pun was, _Charmed, I'm sure._ Dumbledore had a habit of saying it every now and then, when he thought she needed a little chuckle, or if Snape was getting her down.

_That man is quite the asshole,_ she thought. She'd never been anything but nice and polite to him, and all he ever did, at most, was glare at her. Why couldn't he appreciate the fact that she admired him? He had been pivotal in the fight against Voldemort, had saved hers and Harry's lives. She owed her life to him. _Is that why he hates me? Because he felt like he had to save me? Well, he didn't. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself…I'm sure I would have thought of something to stop Bellatrix Lestrange from torturing the life out of Harry and I. Neville did. For all Snape looked down on him and picked on him, he proved his worth that day. His parents would have been proud. And it's not like I was worthless in the battle. I took out my fair share amount of Death Eaters and Dementors…but does he see that? No. All he sees is a scared little girl that he had to rescue. That was five years ago! Well, I will never be a damsel in distress ever again, certainly not around him!_

Hermione blew out of the candle on her bedside table, and fell into her covers for a long sleep, the light of the full moon shining through her window.

...

"Albus, I really must insist, with all due respect, that you lay the hell off," Minerva said bluntly, slamming her hand down on his wooden desk.

"Oh, come now, Minerva…they'll never do it themselves," he said to the witch in his office.

McGonagall crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If it is meant to happen, then it will…without your input."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "But -"

"No buts, Albus!" Minerva insisted.

"I'll keep my nose out of it for one month, and only one month…if they haven't done anything about it by then, I'll have no other choice," Albus promised.

Minerva looked hard at him. "You always have a choice, you just enjoy sticking your crooked old nose where it doesn't belong."

"Ah, but that's what you love about me," he told her.

Minerva suppressed a grin as she exited his office.

...

_So, end of chapter one. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. As I said before, I wrote this a while ago, but any new chapters I add will be new seeing as I never finished it._

_If you like it, I'll keep going, if not than I won't. _

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think!_


End file.
